The present invention relates to sliding devices for use on snow, ice, sand or other surfaces.
There has been a desire amongst snowsports enthusiasts to perform tricks similar to those performed with a typical skateboard. For example, snowboards have been used to perform skateboard-type tricks, such as half pipe and quarter pipe maneuvers and the like. Bindings fixed in place on the snowboard secure the rider""s feet so that the rider can maneuver the board, e.g., tilt the board on edge to execute a turn. However, the bindings prevent the rider from freely moving his or her feet on the board, which in turn prevents the rider from performing some tricks, such as those common among skateboard riders.
In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a sliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upper surface, first and second ends, and an intermediate portion between the ends. The sliding device further includes a deck elevated from the runner, the deck having a front to back direction, an upper surface that supports a rider, and a lower surface. The sliding device also comprises a first spacer secured to the runner at a runner attachment position and secured to the deck at a deck attachment position so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner, and so that the deck is not free to pivot about an axis running in the front to back direction. The spacer is constructed and arranged to allow pivoting of the runner and the deck in a front to back direction. In one embodiment, the runner has a length that is at least approximately ⅔ of the length of the deck. In another embodiment, the width of at least a portion of the deck is greater than the width of the runner. In another embodiment, at least two spacers interconnect the deck and runner.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a sliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having first and second ends and an intermediate portion between the ends. A deck is elevated from the runner, the deck having an upper surface that supports a rider and a front to back direction. The width of at least a portion of the deck is greater than the width of the runner. A first spacer is secured to the runner at a runner attachment position and secured to the deck at a deck attachment position so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner. The spacer is constructed and arranged to allow movement of the runner relative to the deck in a front to back direction during riding when one of the runner and the deck is flexed In one embodiment, the spacer is constructed and arranged to allow front to back movement without the runner attachment position varying relative to the runner and the deck attachment position varying relative to the deck. In another embodiment, a second spacer is secured to the runner and the deck.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a spacer is provided in a bi-level sliding device having a deck and a runner that extend in a front to back direction. The spacer includes a first portion constructed and arranged to attach to the deck, and a second portion constructed and arranged to be attached to a runner and secured to the first portion such that forces applied by a rider on the deck may be transmitted to the runner. One of the first portion and the second portion includes a channel and part of the other of the first portion and the second portion is arranged to move in the channel to allow for movement of one of the deck and the runner relative to the other.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a spacer is provided in a bi-level sliding device having a deck and a runner that extend in a front to back direction. The spacer includes at least two interlocking portions constructed and arranged to interconnect the deck and the runner and to provide an axis of rotation that is substantially horizontal and substantially perpendicular to the front to back direction of the deck and the runner. At least a portion of one of the interlocking portions in the spacer is free to slide relative to another interlocking portion.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a spacer is provided in a bi-level sliding device having a deck and a runner that extend in a front to back direction. The spacer includes first and second interlocking portions forming an axis of rotation, the first interlocking portion having at least one shaft element that engages with the second interlocking portion. The shaft element is inserted into the second interlocking portion by deforming at least part of the first interlocking portion.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method of producing a bi-level sliding device includes the steps of providing a runner and a deck wider than the runner, providing two spacers, attaching a first spacer to the runner and the deck, and attaching a second spacer to the runner and the deck at runner and deck attachment positions such that the deck may move horizontally relative to the runner without a change in the runner and deck attachment positions relative to the runner and the deck.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method of producing a bi-level sliding device includes the steps of providing a runner and a deck wider than the runner, providing two spacers, attaching a first spacer to the runner and the deck, and attaching a second spacer to the runner and the deck at runner and deck attachment positions such that a portion of the deck may pivot relative to the runner in a front to back direction, and such that the deck is restrained from pivoting about an axis running in the front to back direction.